Watching the Sky Fall
by andromeda90
Summary: She watches the sky fall and knows that something is wrong, she huddles under her emerald green cloak and waits faithfully for something. She misses his twinkling green eyes. Loki/Sigyn, Sigyn's POV


Alright, so this is based of the movie that I think I'm starting to forget details! I must watch it again! But umm, I love Loki and Sigyn together, and even though she wasn't in the movie, I believe she does come out in the comics. So, i figure since this is based of the events from the movie, i would post this here!  
>It is just a short thing from Sigyn's perspective!<br>Hope it is alright!  
>also, come check out, faithful_sigyn . livejournal. com<p>

...  
><strong>Watching the Sky Fall<br>**...

She had known it was not going to be a normal day.  
>There had been whispers reaching Vanaheimr, and she could tell that they weren't good.<p>

There were whispers of Odin sleeping, of Thor being gone, of Loki taking the throne.  
>She didn't want to believe any of it, she didn't want to admit to herself, that Loki, her Loki was behind it all.<br>However, if there was one person who knew Loki the best, it would be her. She knew what he was capable of, and she knew the moment she heard the whispers, that they were true.

The Vanir looked at her, wondering, curiously. She was sure they could still remember the day that she arrived there, when he came with her to make sure she was settled and happy.  
>He had abandoned her there, for her safety, because he was planning something. She had wanted to ask, wanted to stop him from whatever he was planning, but she couldn't, she would never be able to; not when those green eyes sparkled with mischief and determination. She could still recall those sparkling green eyes and smirk as he pressed a kissed to her hand, before disappearing from Vanaheimr.<p>

Sometimes, she wondered if he ever thought about her, or if he was too busy staring at Sif.  
>Oh, she knew him well, and she didn't expect him to not wander, because no one could have Loki bound to them, no one could keep Loki from being who he was. Still, she hoped that sometimes, he would think of her, that he thought about coming back to her.<p>

"Sigyn!"  
>She heard her name being shouted out in panic, and she just knew something was wrong. She rushed out of her room and to her balcony, eyes glued to the sky. The sky was filling up with an intense storm, and she could see the rainbow colors flashing like lightning. Something was wrong with the bifrost; something horribly wrong.<p>

Her hands tightened around the rail of the balcony, unable to tear her eyes from the spectacle in the sky. The world was even rumbling because of the strong energy being passed through the bifrost. But just as it became intense, it began to disperse. It was gone.

She felt cold, felt hurt, felt pain, anger, desperation, so many things clawing at her. She rushed to her drawer and grabbed her green cloak, his color.

She then rushed pass the rest of the Vanir to call for Heimdall. She had promised to stay there until Loki came for her, but she had to know what was going on. She had to know! She just had to know!

She screamed out to Heimdall until her voice was raw, the Vanir watching her with sad eyes. They knew of course, because they were the Vanir, they were seers. She, she knew because he was her husband and they were bonded. She knew he wasn't close anymore; she felt their connection lessened, until she could barely feel it.

"Come, Sigyn." She heard someone say to her, wrapping arms around her shoulder. She was led back to her room, to rest. But how could she rest? He promised he would come back for her, but she should have known that something like this would happen. It was Loki after all, and the trickster in him always got the best of him, even when he didn't mean it to.

"It'll be ok, Sigyn, just sleep for now."  
>She didn't want to sleep…<p>

…

"Loki, where are we going?" Sigyn hissed, as Loki dragged her across a number of hallways.

"Shh…" Loki muttered, eyes darting around.

"You know I do not like not knowing what is going." Sigyn grumbled, causing Loki to glance back at her with amusement.  
>"I know," he responded cheekily much to her annoyance.<p>

Finally they stopped at the edges of what seemed to be a waterfall.  
>"Where are we? And why are we here?" Sigyn asked confused, pulling her cloak tighter around her, shivering as the cold night hit her.<p>

"This is a way to Vanaheimr that I found." Loki shrugged, motioning to the waterfall.

"We are leaving to Vanaheimr?" Sigyn asked, confused, looking at Loki's face for any clue as to what was going on.

"Yes, we are leaving for Vanaheimr." Loki sighed, looking out to the waterfall.

"Liar, you mean I am leaving for Vanaheimr."

"How do you know me so well, Sigyn?" Loki smiled, pulling her into his arms, sharing his warmth with her.

"I ask myself that every day," Sigyn sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"You will be ok, everything will be ok." Loki muttered, pulling away and guiding her over to the waterfall.

"You are lying again." Sigyn muttered, before they flashed out, making their way to Vanaheimr.  
>One moment they were in Asgard and suddenly they were in Vanaheimr.<p>

"Come, this will be your new home." Loki voice was sad, making her wonder as to why he was going through this at all.

"I've been preparing this for you," he stopped in front of a gorgeous house complex, connecting the main hall of the Vanir but still being distinct enough to give her space. She wasn't a

Vanir after all, and wasn't exactly allowed in the same hallways, but Loki had already asked their permission.  
>It seemed, loki had been planning this for a long while.<p>

"You went to see the Nons." It wasn't a question, because she already knew it to be true.  
>"You've been planning this for years now." Sigyn hissed, finding herself grow angry at him.<p>

"You've known this for years and you've never told me! How could you!" She snapped, glaring angrily up at him, but he only looked sadder at her outburst.

"It was for your protection, you will be safe here." Loki stated firmly, while Sigyn just shook her head in denial.

"No, I don't want to stay here, I can't stay here." Sigyn demanded Loki to take her back home, but they both knew that it wouldn't happen. They both knew that this would be the last time they saw each other in Odin knew how long.

"Please." Sigyn pleaded, tears beginning to gather in her eyes, but Loki had made his decision already.  
>"I will be back for you. I promise Sigyn, I give you my word." Loki took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them.<p>

"You better." Sigyn smiled weakly, removing her hands from his. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I'll wait for you."

Loki nodded and stepped back, before turning around and disappearing.

She had thought that had been the hardest day of her life...but she had been wrong...

* * *

><p>She woke up crying as she remembered the day he left her there. He promised he would come back and she promised to wait.<p>

When he did get back to her, she would make sure to slap him good for the pain he had put her through. Because she knew they would see each other again. Be it through him coming back, or her going to him in some way.

For now, she would comfort herself with the feeling of their bond still there, hardly noticeable, but still there.


End file.
